I Will Bring You Home
by MontagueCrew
Summary: Levi x Dying!OC This one is pretty poorly written but it's to match the tone of a pissed off dying reader so it kinda makes sense. One-shot. T for mild swearing


This is it.

_"Mary, fall back." Levi ordered, his stoic expression remaining firmly upon his blood stained face._

It's unpleasantly alarming just how close I am to death.

_"Levi, I cant!" I replied with tears streaking down my face. I couldn't watch my friends die in front of me any longer._

Levi picks up my bloody hand in his, I can't tell who's blood it is, but I'm sure it's mine.

_I dashed forward, my horses breath fastening. Erwin was right ahead of me. He was in immediate danger. I needed to save him._

My chuckle is muffled as I choke on the blood that's now gurgling out my throat. I probably look repulsive in front of Levi. How embarrassing.

_I could hear Levi shout 'No!' over and over again, but ignored it. Humanity needed Erwin to survive more than they needed me._

Levi just stares at me with those cold grey eyes. He's doing the thing. The thing being, he holds a dying comrade's hand until their last breath. He says a few kind words and the victim dies peacefully. I had seen this routine many times, I know what it looks like.

_Once I shoot up towards that damn titans neck, I realize my fault._

"Why didn't you just follow my order?" Levi whispers more to himself than me. I want to reply, but I honestly can't breath, I reach my free hand up and touch my neck, a small bandage wrapped around it. In all probability, there's a slash cutting across my throat and tightly wrapping a bandage around my neck will keep me alive for just that much longer.

_There was a titan right behind me._

I look up at Levi and shake my head. Of course, he doesn't see my silent apology. His eyes are closed. The jack ass, I'm dying here you sack of shit, pay attention to me.

_It tugged at the wire's of my maneuvering device and I fly back._

What he does surprises me. He leans towards me, his eyes still closed, and lightly touches my forehead with his.

_It doesn't catch me, but I'm all tangled up, I can't seem to help myself from tumbling onto the ground. And it is a very high fall._

"I will bring you home." He whispers. His eyebrows are still furrowed, just the way I like them. We stay like this. I like being in his arms. I look down at the floor beside me and I almost throw up.

_I hear the sickening crunch of my bones as my body crashes onto the hard ground, and screams echoed through the fields, but after a moment, I realize they are my screams._

I see that I have no left leg, and the blood is pouring from within me like a waterfall. Levi notices the sudden change in my breathing and grabs my chin, forcing my teary eyes to stare right at him. He looks sad. That's endearing.

_I struggled to compose myself. Levi had broken from formation to come to my rescue. Two other titans approached me rather quickly. I was terrified, my eyes grew wide as I tried to claw myself away._

Levi's face hesitantly inches closer and they stop right at my lips, he's so close it tickles. I want to scream, but that's near impossible. I'm going numb I hurt so much.

_Levi was rather far. No matter the speed he raced at, the outcome would have been the same. The Titan closest snatched me up in it's large fingers. By now I was pissing my pants. Literally._

"Why?" Levi finally broke. I saw him shutter right before me. One hand clasped my hand, the other my neck. His forehead now pressed against my collar bone. I feel something wet drip onto my breastplate. Levi is crying and I know it. I can hear his shaky breaths. "Why did you do this to me?"

_I screamed, I kicked, I punched, I did something that any desperate girl would. I panicked. It guided me towards it's mouth._

I reach up and lightly glide my fingers against his cheek. Oh how I've longed to do that. He furrowed his eyebrows more as he snatched my fingers up in his hand and deepened the touch, nuzzling his cheek onto my bloody palm, his lower lip quivering.

_My leg was first. The sadistic Titan knew it was just one leg. It wanted me to feel pain before I died._

I can feel my chest clench up. I think this is what it feels like to have your soul leave you. I am nearing my inevitable fate.

_I screamed and heard a slash against a titans neck in the distance. Levi was almost at my aid._

"I love you." Levi spits out. Holy shit. This is what I've been waiting to hear for years. I've always loved him. He would always make me bring him tea because he liked the way I made it, and I would sometimes help him iron his shirts right before any mission or public outing, because I loved to be next to him. He never wanted me out here, but I wanted to do this with Levi to prove how strong I was. But I guess I'm not really; I died my first day out.

_I felt a strong surge of pain wash over me as the titan grinds it's teeth across various portions of my body. I feel my skin peel and tear._

I start crying and hiccuping. He notices and holds me closer. "Damn you." I stammer out softly.

_ I heard Levi yelling my name with anguish blaring in his voice. The titan suddenly starts dropping, now's my chance. But, I can't move. The Titan's grip is loosened, but my leg is paralyzed. I fall through the air, hoping to hit my head on a rock and die instantly._

Levi looks at me with shock printed all over his generally composed features. It makes sense, I haven't been able to talk for a while, but still. "That's not fair. You should have told me sooner, idiot." I laugh. It takes him a moment to stop just blinking at me before a genuine smile spreads across his face. His shoulders rise and fall repeatedly as he laughs onto my chest, placing gentle kisses on my bandaged neck.

_I didn't though, obviously. I feel an impact hit my body. A pair of arms catching me. Levi holds me close to him as he glides onto the grass, not quite sticking the landing. He falls to his knees, my seemingly lifeless body draped limply across his quadriceps and that's where we are now._

"I love you too, dumb ass." I hiss, feeling tears burning themselves out of my eyes as I punch Levi's chest angrily. He takes the beating. I intermingle between beating and crying for about 3 seconds before I start panting, curling into his stomach. He turns me around a bit, before descending his lips upon my own. They feel silky and just as I always imagined. My eyes begin to droop, I feel a heavy weight released from me.

Levi realizes I'm gone. I expect him to bounce back up and order someone to throw my body in the cart.

But heartbreak seeps deep within his features as he stares at my previously occupied body. He screams unexpectedly and begins to sob on my corpse, pounding his fists into the ground, shaking me violently. I can't watch, my hands fly up to cover my eyes as I hear Levi's pleas. He holds me close to him, praying to god that he can have me back, and I almost do too. But I'm suddenly interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Mary." The voice becomes the only audible thing. I turn, my puffy hazel eyes directed to the boy with freckles scattered across his cheeks. He wipes a tear from my eyes and extends his hand for me to hold. I take it and rest my head on his shoulder as I watch Levi. His comrades attempt to separate him from the body, but he refuses, threatening to kill them if they touched me. It's almost relaxing. "He brought you here." The boy, Marco says, never letting his chocolate eyes leave Levi, a quiet smile on his lips.

"Where?" I ask with a tilt of my head, making my brunette waves fall down my shoulder. Marco chuckles and directs his gaze to me, kissing the palm of my hand.

"He delivered your soul peacefully unto this place." Marco gazes around, and I follow his lead, seeing the scene in front of us disappear, only to have a new one reemerge.

They say you receive your own personal heaven. A heaven made up of your fondest memories of places, or if you wish, scenes from your life that you wish to watch. This is true. I see papers and a desk with a lantern propped up on it. I smile, I notice this scene immediately. Levi walks in and stares at me a moment before ordering me to make him cup of earl grey. The old me goes obediently with a hidden blush, but for the first time I see Levi's whereabouts when I wasn't in the same room. A small smile forms on his lips as he stares after me with a look in his eyes that I know is love. "Home."


End file.
